


Different Strokes

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Smut, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: Danny made a suggestion. Steve hesitated.





	Different Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something. I want to thank all of those who have been reading and leaving kudos on my past stories. I always love a little McDanno fights and makeups and I hope you do too so I hope you enjoy this one.

Steve watched Danny and Charlie play catch and felt his heart swell with love. Danny was a good man. A man who loved his family and who would do absolutely anything for them, and Steve was proud to be a member of that family.

"Look Uncle Steve. I'm throwing my ball farther than Danno." Charlie bragged as he threw the ball at a considerable distance and both men laughed.

"Awesome! You're the man." Steve said happily as he fist bumped with Charlie. "Way better than Danno."

"I heard that." Danny said as he rushed to pick up the ball and Steve and Charlie laughed.

"Crazy weather." Danny muttered as he looked up, approached them and handed the ball to Charlie. "Rain's coming. Come on boys, let's pack up!"

"Danno's no friend of water is he, Charlie?" Steve asked as he started packing.

"No, uncle Steve."

Danny laughed. "I don't hate water, Steven. I hate needles. If I get rained on, I get a flu, then I have to go to the hospital to get a flu shot not to mention you'll be stuck home making me your horrible chicken soup. Then Rachel will kill me for getting Charlie rained on then you'll kill her for taking the one thing you can't live without. Then my kids will be stuck with step-Stan who will probably marry another woman who will not love my kids as much as... "

Steve shut him up with a kiss and Charlie giggled as he watched his dad and his uncle kiss passionately.

"You talk too much, Danno." Steve said and rubbed his shoulders. Danny smiled and looked down at Charlie.

"Do I talk too much, Charlie?"

"Sometimes." Charlie replied and Danny laughed as he turned to Steve. "Congratulations. I see you've managed to turn my son against me. Sometimes I wonder what I saw in you."

"You mean besides my good looks and charm?" Steve asked amusedly.

"You have no charm, you neanderthal animal." Danny replied and Steve laughed as he secured Charlie in the back seat and got in the driver's seat. "Then I do think Danno, that you need a reminder of just how much charm I got."

"You're right. Maybe I do need a very solid reminder." Danny replied and Steve laughed and kissed him, then winked at Charlie, started the camaro and sped away. By the time they got to Rachel and Stan's, Charlie had already fallen asleep.

"Sorry I kept him out too late." Danny apologized as he kissed their son and handed him to Rachel.

"That's alright. I’m sure he’s had quite a day." Rachel smiled. "I'll take him to bed."

She thanked them and took Charlie inside. The drive back was quiet and Danny seemed like he was deep in thought. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Huh?"

"You're very quiet." Steve said. "Are you alright?"

"I’m fine. Just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

Danny sighed. "If we can give our kids the kind of life Rachel and Stan have."

"Gracie and Charlie already have that kind of life, Danno." Steve replied and Danny smiled. "I didn't mean my kids with Rachel, I meant my kids with you."

Steve's heart jumped. "What?"

"What do you mean what?" Danny asked.

"You want to start a family with me?" Steve barely whispered and Danny swallowed hard. He heard the hesitation in Steve's voice a lump formed in his throat.

"Would it be so bad?"

"No, it's just-" Steve trailed off which told Danny all he needed to know. "It was just a suggestion, Steve. No big deal."

"Danno-" Steve whispered again but Danny raised his hand. The rest of the drive was silent.

 

***

Steve ushered Danny into the house and stayed behind to secure the locks. When he turned, Danny was already halfway up and Steve sighed. He sat on the couch and put his head in his hands and tried to breathe, then got up and turned off the lights and made his way upstairs.

"Did you get lost between the living room and the bedroom?" Danny turned when he felt the bed dip.

"You're upset with me." Steve stated.

"I'm not upset." Danny said. "Just confused, and a little hurt. We have so much love between us and I always thought we'd have our own family to share it with. I just assumed you'd naturally want the same thing but I see that you don't and it's fine."

"It's not fine." Steve said. "And I didn't say I don't want the same thing. I'd love to have a family with you, Danno, but it's not such a simple decision and certainly not one to be taken lightly."

"Who said anything about taking it lightly?" Danny asked irritably. "If you think I'd make a suggestion like this on a whim, then you don't know me at all."

"I do know you Danno, and I didn't mean to imply that you hadn't thought this through. The thing is, it's just been you and I with Gracie and Charlie. Having a kid was never a thing I had thought about."

Danny nodded and bit his lip. "Wow. And to think I've spent years hoping that one day, we can raise a son or a daughter that we have made together. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

Steve felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. "Dan-"

"It's fine, Steve." Danny cut him off. "Like I said, it was just a suggestion."

Steve watched helplessly as Danny got off their bed and walked out of the bedroom and he felt a surge of red hot tears burn his eyes. What the hell happened? Things were great today. They had taken Charlie to the beach because Lou had taken Will and Grace to Maui for the weekend. They had had lunch at Kamekona's and had swam and had done a lot of other fun stuff. What the hell happened?

He got off the bed and followed Danny who was out back on the lanai watching the dark waters. Danny's eyes saw nothing because they were blurred with tears that he would not let fall. Steve did not want a family with him. That hurt him more than he could imagine. He was not good enough for Steve to consider having kids with.

"It's cold, Danny. Please come back inside." Steve begged as he stood just outside the glass doors to the lanai but Danny did not turn as he whispered. "I'm not good enough for you to raise a family with." 

"How can you say that after everything we've been through together?" Steve said in a hurt voice as he took quick steps and stood before Danny.

"Am I?"

"Would I be with you if you weren't?" Steve asked and Danny shrugged. "I don't know, Steve. People pretend."

"Is that what you think I'm doing here? Pretending?" Steve asked incredulously but Danny did not answer. "You've taken this whole thing out of context, Danny, and I don't understand why you're trying to pick a fight with me."

Danny huffed. "I'm not taking anything out of context or trying to pick a fight with you, Steve. I was raising a point that's important to me because that's what you do when you love someone but it's not a conversation you're willing to have so, let's drop it okay?"

"No, not okay." Steve refuted. "I didn't say I wouldn't talk, Danny. I hesitated and you didn't like that so you walked away."

"No, I walked away because I was hurt and I didn’t want to say something mean to you." Danny corrected. "Marriage is a sacrifice, Steve, and nobody said you have to agree with my every word. If you don't want kids, then you don't want kids. I have to accept that."

"Stop putting words into my mouth, Danny. I never said I don't want to have kids." Steve said. "And I'm willing to talk, but not out here. Just come back inside and we can talk."

Danny shook his head. "It's late and I'm drained so, I'm going to sleep. Alone."

 Danny walked past Steve back into the house. Steve sighed and stared into the dark ocean for a long time, not caring that the chilly air was unforgivingly biting into his flesh. It was a long time before he finally went back inside.

 He could not help looking through the half open door as he walked past their bedroom and the urge to ignore everything and walk into the room and wrap his arms around Danny was so strong, he closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He walked into one of the spare rooms and flopped on the bed.

None of them slept a wink.

 

***

Danny was sitting at the kitchen table staring at a coffee that had stopped steaming a while ago when Steve walked into the kitchen. He turned when he felt the soft padding of Steve's slippers and took a deep breath.

"Hey."

"Hey." Steve replied tentatively and gestured towards the coffee cup. "That looks cold."

Danny smiled. "Yeah."

Steve pulled a chair and sat down. He looked at Danny and their eyes locked and the fire was as bright as it was when they first met. The tension was also as thick as the crisp air outside.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Steve apologized and Danny looked relieved as he took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry too, Steve."

Steve nodded. "I have no idea how last night got so bad that we had to spend it in separate bedrooms but I'm here and I’m willing to talk so, talk to me."

Danny nodded and paused for a few moments, then cleared his throat. "I think I overreacted a little last night."

Steve smiled but did not say anything and Danny paused a second longer then opened up. "You hurt me when you told me that having a kid wasn't something you'd ever thought about. You're so good with Charlie and Grace and it made me feel like it was me you did not want to have kids with. I felt like a fool for suggesting something that wasn't even at the back of your mind."

Steve closed his eyes and took a breath. When he opened them, the raw emotion in them made Danny’s chest tighten. "Everything I said last night kept coming out wrong. I'd love to have a family with you Danno, but I always thought you had your hands full with Grace and Charlie and I honestly never considered, given the work we do and the concerns you've raised in the past, that you'd want more kids."

"It's true that I have fears." Danny agreed. "What we do is dangerous, and unpredictable and we don't always know if we're going to make it back home in one piece if at all and the thought of living my life without you in it is unfathomable but sometimes we have to take a leap of faith, Steve, and if we can't leap together-"

"I know." Steve replied. "I have fears too, Danny, but my worst fear is losing you. I never had to worry about who'd be home to take care of the kids if, God forbid, something were to happen to us."

"I have." Danny said as a matter of fact. "That's why I was thinking about retirement. I have money saved up and I'd also be collecting my pension. I can be a stay at home dad and husband."

Steve took a deep breath. "You'd sacrifice your whole career to stay at home and raise our family?"

"Absolutely." Danny affirmed and Steve felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked away but Danny held his chin and turned his face back. "I don't think you understand the magnitude of my love for you and my desire to have little William-McGarretts making a mess of everything."

Steve smiled then asked hesitantly."What if I'm not ready?"

"Then I'll wait." Danny replied firmly. "I'm not saying let's have a baby right this second, Steve. I just wanted to know if it was a possibility for us. I'm not even retiring any time soon but should we decide to start a family, I want you to know that I'm ready."

Steve looked down as his throat thickened and he nodded, unable to talk. Danny pulled his chair closer and lifted Steve's chin. "I know can be a handful sometimes and I know I irritate the hell out of you sometimes but I love you with everything in me, Steve. I'd do anything for you so, if you're not sure about wanting kids, I'll accept it. It might take me some time to get over it but I'll be okay."

"I love you too, Danno." Steve said, his voice thick with emotion and offered Danny his hand. "You barged into my house one morning and changed everything and I want you to know that there's nowhere else I'd rather be and there's no one else I'd rather be with. You make my whole life complete."

Danny's eyes welled up as Steve kissed his hand.

"No more second guessing what you mean to me, Danny, because if I haven't made it clear until now, it's everything. I love you and I your kids because they're a part of you and I'd love our kids because we've made them together." Danny inhaled deeply and looked away because he felt so vulnerable at that moment, something he rarely felt.

 "Look at me." Steve whispered. "All I ever want to do is make you happy because you make me happy so, if you really want to have a family with me, I say let's do it."

Tears danced in Danny's eyes and his throat tightened as Steve held his hand in both of his. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of that man he loved. "Don't say yes then take it back, Steve, because it’s going to destroy me so I'll ask again. Are you really sure?"

Steve laughed. "I'm not saying let's start right this second but yes, Danno, I'm pretty damn sure."

Danny looked like a giddy young boy as he threw his arms around Steve and held him tight. He felt loved, wanted and thoroughly appreciated which made him feel guiltier for treating Steve the way he did the previous night. He could not take it back but he could make it up to him. He could love him.

He went down on his knees, pulled Steve's pyjamas down and buried his dick inside his mouth. Steve threw his head back and allowed himself to feel the immeasurable pleasure as the heat of Danny's wet mouth engulfed his whole length.

Steve could barely keep it together as he held Danny's head still and thrust into the warm heat of his mouth. His soft moans pleased Danny whose tongue was doing incredible things to Steve's hardness and Steve could not hold it anymore. He moaned louder as he emptied himself into Danny's mouth as Danny held still, swallowing what he could, wanting nothing more than to hear the contented sigh that escaped his husband's lips.

Steve stood up and pulled Danny with him and took his lips, tasting himself on them as he lost himself in Danny's arms, exploring every inch and crevice of his mouth as their hands roamed, rubbing and caressing each other's bodies. 

As Danny led his husband upstairs, vests and pyjamas lay strewn on the living room floor as they reached their bedroom and closed the door. 

They did not resurface for a very very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
